User blog:Shas'o'Kais/Tau Pages on My Agenda
List of Tau pages on my agenda that need to be created/redone in a rough order of completion/to be done: *Tau Vehicles/Emplacements **Hammerhead '- Finished' **Skyray - Finished **Piranha - Finished ***TX-42 Piranha (see main Piranha page) - Finished **Devilfish - Finished **Tetra - Finished **Drone Sentry Turret '- Finished' **Remote Sensor Tower '- Finished' **Area Denial Node - Finished **Drone Harbinger (Page needed?) *Tau Aircraft **Barracuda - Finished **Tiger Shark - Finished ***Tiger Shark A-X-10 - Finished ***Tiger Shark AX-2-2 (Lack source for page) **Orca - Finished **Manta - Finished ''' **Remora Drone Stealth Fighter - '''Finished **Razorshark - Finished **Sun Shark - Finished **Lamprey Bomber (passing reference only in Fire Warrior; not enough info for a page) **Update support systems once Taros Campaign 2nd ed source acquired *Tau Battlesuits (in general) - Finished **Stealthsuits: ***XV15 Stealthsuit - Finished ***XV25 Stealthsuit - Finished ***XV22 Stealthsuit - Finished **XV8 Crisis Battlesuit - Finished ***XV81 Crisis Battlesuit (See main XV8 page) - Finished ***XV84 Crisis Battlesuit (See main XV8 page) - Finished ***XV89 Crisis Battlesuit (See main XV8 page) - Finished ***XV8-02 Crisis 'Iridium' Battlesuit (See main XV8 page) - Finished ***XV8-05 Crisis 'Enforcer' Battlesuit (See main XV8 page) - Finished ***XV8-06 Crisis 'Coldstar' Battlesuit (See main XV8 page) - Finished **XV88 Broadside Battlesuit - Finished ***XV88-2 Broadside Battlesuit (See main XV88 page) - Finished **XV9 Hazard Battlesuit '- Finished' **XV46 Vanguard Void Battlesuit - Finished ***XV46-4 Vanguard Commander Variant Void Battlesuit (see main XV46 page) - Finished **XV104 Riptide Battlesuit - Finished **XV107 R'Varna Battlesuit **XV02 Pilot Battlesuit - Finished *Tau Commander - Finished *Tau Drone - Finished **Gun Drone - Finished **Shield Drone - Finished **Marker Drone - Finished **DX-4 Technical Drone - Finished **Sniper Drone (Team) - Finished **Heavy Gun Drone - Finished **Command-Link Drone -''' Finished''' **Aerial Drone Mine - Finished **DX-11 Exploratory Drone - Finished **Earth Caste Builder Drone - Finished **Escort Drone - Finished **Grav-Inhibitor Drone - Finished **Pulse Accelerator Drone - Finished **Recon Drone - Finished **Missile Drone - Finished **Shielded Missile Drone - Finished **MV52 Shield Drone - Finished **Interceptor Drone - Finished **Warscaper Drone - Finished **Drone from Tactica Aeronautica (Can't add it to the wiki due to lack of source; possibly DX-11 though) *Tau Weapons **Airbursting Fragmentation Projector - Finished ***Microburst Fragmentation Projector (See main AFP page) - Finished **Burst Cannon '- Finished' ***Long-barrelled Burst Cannon (See main Burst Cannon page) - Finished **Heavy Burst Cannon - Finished **Tau Flamer (see main Flamer page) - Finished **Cyclic Ion Blaster - Finished **Ion Cannon - Finished ***Long-barrelled Ion Cannon (See main Ion Cannon page) - Finished **Ion Rifle - Finished **Ion Accelerator - Finished **Quad Ion Turret - Finished **Phased Ion Gun - Finished **Kroot Rifle **Kroot Gun **Kroot Bolt Launcher **Fusion Blaster - Finished **Fusion Cannon - Finished **Fusion Cascade - Finished **Seeker Missile - Finished **Missile Pod - Finished **High-yield Missile Pod - Finished **Smart Missile System - Finished **Plasma Rifle - Finished **Tau Plasma Cannon - Finished **Pulse Rifle - Finished **Pulse Carbine - Finished **Pulse Pistol - Finished **Longshot Pulse Rifle - Finished **Pulse Submunitions Rifle - Finished **Pulse Bomb Generator - Finished **Neutron Blaster - Finished **Railgun - Finished ***Heavy Railgun (See main Railgun page) - Finished **Rail Rifle - Finished **Heavy Rail Rifle - Finished **Honour Blade - Finished **Equalizer - Finished **EMP Blaster - Finished **Fusion Torch - Finished **Dawn Blade - Finished *Tau Battlesuit/Vehicle/Drone Support Systems/Wargear **Advanced Stabilisation System - Finished **Advanced Targeting System - Finished **Blacksun Filter - Finished **Command and Control Node - Finished **Counterfire Defence System - Finished **Drone Controller - Finished **Early Warning Override - Finished **Homing Beacon - Finished **Gravity Wave Projector - Finished **Multi-Tracker - Finished **Multi-Spectrum Sensor Suite - Finished **Onager Gauntlet - Finished **Neuroweb System Jammer - Finished **Positional Relay - Finished **Pulse Accelerator - Finished **Puretide Engram Neurochip - Finished **Repulsor Impact Field - Finished **Shield Generator ***Riptide Shield Generator ***MV52 Shield Generator **Target Lock - Finished **Targetting Array - Finished **Vectored Retro-Thrusters - Finished **Velocity Tracker - Finished **Ejection System - Finished **Failsafe Detonator - Finished **Stimulant Injector - Finished **EMP Grenade **Photon Grenade **Photon Caster **Automated Repair System **Decoy Launchers **Disruption Pod **Flechette Discharger **Point Defence Targeting Relay **Sensor Spines **Structural Analyser **Eclipse Shield Generator **Unified Targeting Matrix **Seismic Fribillator Node **Sword of Puretide **Earth Caste Pilot Array **Fusion Blades **Marker Beacon **Iridium Armour **Arthas Moloch Hexagrammatic Talisman (name decision pending) *Tau Technologies **(Networked) Marker Light - Finished (Needs updating due to new Tau dex) **Jetpack **Bonding Knife **Stealth Field Generator **Energy Shield **Deflector Shield **Ether Drive **Darkstar Warhead - Finished **Icefire Warhead - Finished **Sunburst Bombardment - Finished **Fio'tak **Marker Beacon **Particle Accelerator **Dark Matter Nova Reactor **ZFR Horizon Accelerator Engine **Relay Communications Beacon **Mor'tonium **Combat Armour **Recon Armour **Mirrorcodex **Magnorail *Tau Wargear (Needs updating due to new Tau dex) **Weapons **Vehicle Armoury **Battlesuit Armoury **Infantry Wargear **Clean up Battlesuit/Drone Section (To be done after Battlesuit and Drone pages are finished) **Redo everything again (Needs updating due to new Tau dex) *Pathfinder (Rewrite pending) *Fire Warrior (big page; Rewrite pending) *Ethereal (Rewrite pending) *Cadre Fireblade *Tau Warfare Doctrine **Mont'ka **Kauyon **Siege Warfare *Tau Overall Military Organisation *Hunter Cadre **Including types of cadres e.g. Armoured interdiction, manta deathblow, etc. *Tau Navy **Tau Starships ***Long list forthcoming... **Kor'vattra (old fleet) **Kor'or'vesh (new fleet) **Spaceship systems ***Gravitic Launcher/Missiles (add to railgun and Missile page respectively) ***Gravitic Hooks ***Deflector Shields *Tau Special Characters **Commander Shadowsun **Commander Farsight **Commander Longknife **Shas'O Ra'lai **Shas'O Kais **Shas'O Or'es'Ka **Commander Brightsword **Commander Puretide **Commander Flamewing **Commander Nightwing **Longstrike - Finished **Darkstrider **Head of Tau guys in Jericho Reach (will find name later) **Other Jericho Reach notables (list forthcoming) **Aun'Va **Aun'Shi **Aun'Wei **Other ethereal characters... **Others from new Tau dex... list extension forthcoming **Others I forgot.... *Tau Septs **Long list forthcoming... *Ta'lissera *Trial by Fire *Spheres of Expansion **1st **2nd **3rd *Tau Empire (big page) *Tau (big page) *Tau Castes **Fire Caste **Air Caste **Earth Caste **Water Caste **Ethereal Caste *Tau Lexicon *Kroot Stuff **Long list forthcoming... *Vespid Stuff **List forthcoming... *Demiurg *Nicassar *Other allied races... *Tau Historical Events **Kappa Mortis Incident - Finished **Long list forthcoming... *Tau Worlds **Long list forthcoming... *Tau Quotes (?) Feel free to post suggestions in change of order or extra pages I have forgotten. Category:Blog posts